Home and Away
Home and Away is an Australian television soap opera. It was created by Alan Bateman and commenced broadcast on the Seven Network on 17 January 1988. Bateman came up with the concept of the show during a trip to Kangaroo Point, New South Wales, where he noticed locals were complaining about the construction of a foster home and against the idea of foster children from the city living in the area. The soap opera was initially going to be called Refuge, but the name was changed to the "friendlier" title of Home and Away once production began. The show premiered with a ninety-minute pilot episode (subsequently in re-runs known as Home and Away: The Movie). Since then, each subsequent episode has aired for a duration of twenty-two minutes and Home and Away has become the second-longest drama series in Australian television. In Australia, it is currently broadcast from Mondays to Thursdays at 7:00 pm (on Thursdays, two episodes are played in a one-hour block). Home and Away follows the lives and loves of the residents in Summer Bay, a fictional seaside town of New South Wales. The series initially focused on the Fletcher family – Tom (Roger Oakley) and Pippa (Vanessa Downing), and their five foster children, Frank Morgan (Alex Papps), Carly Morris (Sharyn Hodgson), Lynn Davenport (Helena Bozich), Steven Matheson (Adam Willits) and Sally Fletcher (Kate Ritchie) – who relocated from the city and moved into the Summer Bay House, where they took on the new job of running the caravan park, and eventually took in a sixth foster child, Bobby Simpson (Nicolle Dickson). Home and Away was not without controversy. During the first season alone, it featured several adult-themed storylines such as teen pregnancy, drug and alcohol addiction and drug overdose. A storyline, in particular concerning rape outraged the public and a protest erupted, as viewers deemed it an inappropriate subject to be covering in an early evening time slot. The series has dealt with similar storylines over the years which have often exceeded its restricted time slot. Palm Beach in Sydney's Northern Beaches district has been used as the location for Summer Bay since 1988. The exterior scenes are filmed mainly at Palm Beach, while the interior scenes are filmed at the Australian Technology Park in Redfern. Home and Away has been sold to over eighty countries around the world, making it one of Australia's successful media exports. It is popular in the United Kingdom, and is one of the highest-rating shows on RTÉ Television in Ireland and TV2 in New Zealand. In Australia, Home and Away is the most awarded program at the Logie Awards, with a total of forty-six wins, including Best Drama Program. Some cast members have won several other awards such as the Gold Logie for Most Popular Personality on Australian Television, Silver Logie for Most Popular Actor, and Most Popular Actress. In 2015, Home and Away was inducted into the Logie Hall of Fame. Contents 1 History 2 Settings 3 Broadcasting 3.1 International 4 Popularity and viewership 5 Storylines 5.1 Rating and restrictions 6 Characters 6.1 Celebrity guest appearances 7 Theme song 8 Opening titles 9 Awards and nominations 10 Merchandise and spin-offs 11 See also 12 References 13 Further reading 14 External links History After the Seven Network cancelled their soap opera Neighbours on 12 July 1985 due to low ratings, rival network Ten picked it up and turned it into a success.1 A couple of years later, Seven's head of drama, Alan Bateman, became desperate to get back into the soap market and began to work out how to launch another soap that was not a copy of Neighbours.2 While on a trip to Kangaroo Point, New South Wales with his family, Bateman began talking to locals who were "up in arms" over the construction of a foster home for children from the city.23 Seeing the degree of conflict the "influx of parentless children on a tight-knit community" was having, Bateman came away with the idea for a new serial.3 He explained "Nobody in the community wanted them to move in and I began to wonder how streetwise city kids would adapt to the new lifestyle. Suddenly I thought, there is my slice of life in a community."2 Bateman began outlining the storyline and set the serial in the fictional town of Summer Bay. While Seven Network executives were unconvinced by the idea, audience research was positive.2 The soap opera was initially called Refuge, but the name was changed to the "friendlier" title of Home and Away once production began.2 Home and Away has since become the second-longest drama series in Australian television after Neighbours.45 During the show's first season in 1988, a rape storyline for the character Carly Morris (Sharyn Hodgson) outraged the public and a protest erupted, as viewers deemed it an inappropriate subject to be covering in an early evening time slot.6 In 2002, several former characters such as Frank Morgan (Alex Papps), Carly Morris (Sharyn Hodgson), Steven Matheson (Adam Willits), Blake Dean (Les Hill) and Sophie Simpson (Rebekah Elmaloglou) returned for a special storyline to mark the 150th anniversary of settlement in Summer Bay.78 The storyline featured a majority of the cast boarded onto a ferry boat for a night cruise; however, a massive storm ruined the celebrations, leading the boat to sink.9 In July 2005, Home and Away celebrated its 4000th episode, which saw many former cast members return for Alf Stewart's (Ray Meagher) surprise 60th birthday party.101112 In March 2007, the commercial television industry's Annual Code Complaint Report revealed that Home and Away was the eighth most complained about show on Australian television, and the only drama series in the top ten complaint list.13 From 1 July 2005 to 30 June 2006, there were 23 written complaints about the show as viewers thought it was inappropriate for it to be shown in its 7:00 pm timeslot.13 In March 2009, it was alleged that Seven had agreed to censor a then-upcoming lesbian kiss scene between Charlie Buckton (Esther Anderson) and Joey Collins (Kate Bell), after receiving many complaints from conservative groups and mothers who did not want their children exposed to same-sex relationships in a family show.1415 Seven's head of creative drama, Bevan Lee, later confirmed that the censorship allegations were in fact false and that the scene would still go to air as planned.16 Home and Away celebrated its 21st year in production in Sydney on 23 July 2009.4 The mayor of Sydney's Pittwater Council presented cast members with the key to Palm Beach, the filming location for the show.4 At the end of 2011, Cameron Welsh left his role as the series producer.1718 Welsh previously played the character Mitch McColl from 1999 until 2001 and then became the series producer for Home and Away in 2007.17 Former All Saints producer Lucy Addario took over as series producer in January 2012.1718 In August 2012, Home and Away's official Australian Facebook page reached one million likes, becoming the first Australian television show to reach this milestone.19 The Facebook page was established in November 2009 and is followed by fans mostly in Australia, Ireland, New Zealand, Norway and the United Kingdom.19 In 2013, Home and Away celebrated its 25th anniversary and former cast member Kate Ritchie (Sally Fletcher) returned for a special storyline to coincide with the celebrations.2021 For the first time in the show's history, Home and Away aired a two-hander episode, featuring only the characters Ricky Sharpe (Bonnie Sveen) and Darryl "Brax" Braxton (Steve Peacocke), on 14 February 2016.2223 Settings Main article: Summer Bay Palm Beach in Sydney's Northern Beaches district has been used to represent Summer Bay since Home and Away began in 1988. Home and Away is set in Summer Bay, a fictional seaside town of New South Wales. Locations within the town include the beach, a high school, diner, bait shop, garage and a surf club, which includes a gym, small kiosk and an upstairs restaurant.24 Characters in the show live at surrounding neighbouring areas such as the Summer Bay House, Summer Bay Caravan Park, Beach House, The Farmhouse, Pier Flat, and Saxon Avenue. Other fictional towns mentioned and sometimes seen in Home and Away are Mangrove River and Yabbie Creek.2526 Palm Beach in Sydney's Northern Beaches district has been used as the location for Summer Bay since Home and Away began in 1988.242627 It has since become popular with tourists, and tours to the show's exterior sets at Palm Beach run throughout the year.242829 The exterior scenes are filmed mainly at Palm Beach and at Fisherman's Beach in Collaroy.242630 Interior scenes for the show were filmed at the Seven Network's Sydney studios in Epping until 2010. Following the closure of these studios in early 2010, the interiors are now filmed at the Australian Technology Park in Redfern.3132 The Jackeroo Ranch estate in Kenthurst had been used for the exterior sets of the Summer Bay House and Caravan Park since 1988.26 After both sets were destroyed by a bushfire in December 2002, the caravan park set was moved and filmed at other locations such as the Waratah Park Earth Sanctuary between 2007–09 and the Lane Cove River Tourist Park between 2010–14.263334 A replica of the Summer Bay House was rebuilt in its original location at the Kenthurst estate several years later, with the exception of a grey roof instead of a red one.2635 The caravan park set moved back to the estate after the house was rebuilt, and both exterior sets made their on-screen returns in 2015.36 The Summer Bay House is the only house to still be seen on screen since the pilot episode.26 Aside from New South Wales, Home and Away has also filmed scenes in other states of Australia. In May 2012, the show filmed scenes at Flinders Ranges and Nilpena Station in South Australia for a storyline in which Casey Braxton (Lincoln Younes) was kidnapped and taken to the outback by Kyle Braxton (Nic Westaway).373839 The following month, Home and Away filmed scenes in Melbourne for the second time.40 In November 2014, the show filmed an episode at the Australian War Memorial in Canberra with several cast members, as a tribute to the Anzac Centenary. The episode centered around Alf Stewart (Ray Meagher), "who becomes upset with the younger generation's perceived lack of respect for Anzac Day, and joins the school trip to Canberra to visit the War Memorial."4142 Outside of Australia, Home and Away has filmed in Hawaii once and in the UK three times.374344 Broadcasting In Australia, Home and Away currently airs on the Seven Network at 7:00 pm from Mondays to Thursdays, going up against rival current affairs shows A Current Affair on the Nine Network, and The Project on Network Ten.45 The show is on air for approximately 45 weeks each year.46 Each season is usually broadcast from January/February to November/December and goes off air for a couple of months during the Christmas and New Year period. The last five aired episodes shown are available to watch on the Home and Away official Australian website, as part of the Seven Network's catch up TV service.47 They are also broadcast in an omnibus edition each Sunday on Seven's digital multichannel 7Two.48 When the show first began in 1988, it aired at 5:30 pm in Adelaide, at 6:00 pm in Melbourne and Sydney, at 6:30 pm in Brisbane, and at 7:00 pm in Perth.49 In January 1992, Seven moved Home and Away to the 7:00 pm timeslot across the network.49 On 3 November 2009, 7Two began airing repeat episodes of the show from the very beginning at 9:30 am, before moving to 9:00 am.4850 Since its premiere, the show had been screened as a 22-minute episode each weeknight. However, beginning in March 2013, Better Homes and Gardens began replacing Home and Away on Fridays to make way for Seven's AFL coverage.51 Friday's episodes of Home and Away now air on Thursdays at 7:30 pm.51 Since 2000, Home and Away would cease broadcast mid-season for two weeks during the Olympic Games and the episode to screen prior to this is referred to as an 'Olympic cliffhanger'. An olympic cliffhanger episode would usually involve increased drama, with the peak of a storyline, similar to a season finale episode, and the outcome of the cliffhanger to conclude after the Olympics. Olympic cliffhangers have been broadcast in 2000, 2004, 2008 and 2016, with the exclusion of 2012, as the Nine Network screened the 2012 London Olympics.52 International Home and Away has been sold to over 80 countries around the world, making it one of Australia's successful media exports.5354 In the United Kingdom, Home and Away was first broadcast on ITV from 11 February 1989 until 8 June 2000.5556 Home and Away was shown twice a day on ITV, with a lunchtime showing and a tea time repeat; many regions aired it at around 5:10 pm, while others at 6:00 pm or even 6:30 pm.5758 The show attracted up to eight million viewers, making it one of ITV's top 30 rated programmes.5859 It also helped boost audiences for ITV's regional and early evening news bulletins.59 During the show's last year on ITV, Home and Away attracted an average audience of 4.4 million for its early-evening repeats.56 In February 2000, it was announced that Home and Away would be moving to rival Channel 5 after they bought the rights to the show in a £40m auction deal.5859 ITV reportedly offered twice the amount by Channel 5, but the Seven Network in Australia were swayed by Channel 5's commitment to the long-term future of the show in a deal of more than five years.5859 After its run on ITV ended, Home and Away went off air for 12 months as ITV had an exclusivity clause that prevented any other broadcaster from airing the show for a year.5859 After a delay in screening, Home and Away made its debut on Channel 5 on 16 July 2001.60 Channel 5 currently airs Home and Away at 1:15 pm each week day, with a repeat at 6:00 pm.61 UK viewers are able to catch up with episodes on 5* and online via Demand 5.61 The show is currently six weeks behind the Australian broadcast.46 In Ireland, Home and Away is broadcast on RTÉ Television at 1:30 pm on RTÉ One and repeated on RTÉ2 at 6:30 pm each weekday.62 A repeat of the week's episodes is aired on Saturdays and Sundays on RTÉ2.62 Irish viewers are also able to catch up with episodes on the RTÉ Player.63 Home and Away is one of RTÉ's most popular drama series. It was the most watched programme of 2014 on the RTÉ Player with over four million viewers.63 In New Zealand, Home and Away is broadcast on TV2 at 5:30 pm each weekday.64 A repeat of the previous day's episode is shown at 11:00 am weekdays and an omnibus edition is shown on Sunday afternoons.64 The TVNZ website also offers viewers the chance to watch episodes online with its OnDemand service.6465 Home and Away is one of New Zealand's most popular TV series and is one of TV2's highest-rating shows.66 The show had previously aired on TV3 since 2002, where it consistently won high ratings for TV3 and helped boost audiences for their 6pm news bulletin.676869 However, on 5 July 2013, the show's European distributor Endemol cancelled its agreement with TV3, causing them to lose the right to broadcast Home and Away.67 In the United States, Home and Away began streaming on the subscription service Hulu on 2 March 2015, beginning with the 2015 season.70 The service no longer receives new episodes, although the complete twenty-eighth season is currently available.71 Popularity and viewership The launch of Home and Away in 1988 was hoped to help boost the Seven Network's early evening ratings which had been underperforming in previous years.49 However, the show struggled to attract high ratings, particularly when compared to rival soap opera Neighbours, which was a huge ratings success at the time.49 By the end of 1988, Home and Away's ratings had improved.49 In January 1992, when Neighbours' high-rating era was over, Seven moved Home and Away to the 7:00 pm timeslot, putting both shows up against each other.49 This caused Network Ten to move Neighbours to the 6.30 pm timeslot two months later.49 During the early 2000s, Home and Away was averaging 1.3 million viewers7273 and in 2007, viewing figures rose to 1.4 million.74 However, by the end of the decade, the ratings had dropped to an average of 1.1 million viewers.73 During the early 2010s, viewing figures had further decreased to between 800,000 and 1 million an episode.7576 In 2012, Home and Away was averaging 981,000 viewers, down from 1.039 million in 2011 and 1.021 million in 2010.77 In 2015, the show began going through a serious ratings decline.6678 A July 2015 report revealed that the ratings were down 14% compared to the first six months of 2014, which translates to about 140,000 fewer viewers per episode.6678 On 6 July 2015, Home and Away ranked 16th in OzTAM's overnight ratings with 750,000 viewers.66 The following night, the show fell to an even lower figure of 701,000 viewers.79 A writer for the Australian Associated Press stated that one of the reasons for the ratings decline could be "the viewing habits of Gen Y, which the show is aimed at, have changed dramatically in recent times thanks to the launch of streaming services, Netflix, Stan and Presto. The exact age demographic that Home and Away targets are the same people who do not subscribe to appointment viewing. They prefer to watch shows when they want and don't want to be dictated to by the commercial networks."66 A Seven spokeswoman commented that Home and Away was still performing well on digital and social platforms and that the overnight ratings were not the only measure of the show's success.78 Storylines Home and Away's storylines have frequently revolved around fostering children, family and teenage problems, school problems and romances.808182 While the show has had many light hearted or comical storylines, it has also focused on a number of adult-themed storylines covering serious issues such as bullying,82 marriage problems,83 career problems,84 health problems,8586 alcoholism,87 abortion,82 drug use and drug trafficking,82 imprisonment,88 gambling addiction,89 robbery,90 surrogacy,82 hit-and-runs,91 cults92 and accidental death.82 Despite its family viewing 7:00 pm time slot, Home and Away has dealt with controversial issues such as domestic violence,82 sex,93 teenage pregnancy,94 racism,82 rape,82 adultery,95 suicide,81 murder,82 shootings,96 stabbings,82 stalking,82 kidnapping,82 homosexuality,97 teacher-student relationships,82 incest,82 HIV and AIDS,9899 SIDS (cot death)100 and cage fighting.101 The show has also featured many natural disaster storylines, including a cyclone, storm, flood, landslide, earthquake, and bushfires.49102 There have also been several storylines involving car, bus, plane and boating accidents.82102103 Rating and restrictions Since 1988, Home and Away has dealt with some controversial issues, despite being broadcast in a G-rated timezone. In 2007, the show breached broadcasting rules when they aired a number of episodes featuring Martha MacKenzie (Jodi Gordon) involved with pole-dancing in the G classification, as the Australian Communications and Media Authority (ACMA) said that these episodes should have been rated PG as they contained sexual scenes and references.104 Since 2008, every subsequent episode has been broadcast under the PG classification and often continues to exceed the rating. A 2010 episode which featured Martha McKenzie engaging in a sexual scene with Liam Murphy (Axle Whitehead) on a kitchen table was deemed "too raunchy" by a television watchdog in New Zealand, as the series was also aired in a G-rated timezone at 5:30 pm on TV3.105 The Early Years episodes which broadcast on weekday mornings on 7Two have been re-rated PG. Characters Main articles: List of current Home and Away characters, List of Home and Away characters, and Recurring characters of Home and Away Ray Meagher (Alf Stewart) is currently the only remaining original cast member in Home and Away. When Home and Away began in 1988, it initially focused on the Fletcher family – Tom (Roger Oakley) and his wife Pippa (Vanessa Downing), and their five foster children, Frank Morgan (Alex Papps), Carly Morris (Sharyn Hodgson), Steven Matheson (Adam Willits), Lynn Davenport (Helena Bozich), and Sally Fletcher (Kate Ritchie) – who relocated from the city to live in the seaside town of Summer Bay.49106 At the end of the first episode, Tom and Pippa take in their sixth foster child Bobby Simpson (Nicolle Dickson).49106 The Fletchers bought the Summer Bay Caravan Park and moved into the Summer Bay House.3 They quickly built strong friendships with the locals, Ailsa Stewart (Judy Nunn), Alf Stewart (Ray Meagher), Donald Fisher (Norman Coburn), and Neville (Frank Lloyd) and Floss McPhee (Sheila Kennelly).49106 While Home and Away features a mix of young cast members and older, more experienced actors, the show has always had a definite youth focus, with the younger characters dominating much of the storylines.49 Many of the cast have spent several years on Home and Away, including original cast member Judy Nunn who left the series in 2000 after 12 years playing the co-owner of Summer Bay's diner. Other original cast members Norman Coburn played high school principal Donald Fisher until 2003, and Kate Ritchie departed in 2008 after 20 years playing Sally Fletcher.107108 Both Coburn and Ritchie along with Ray Meagher (Alf Stewart) entered the 2002 Guinness World Records as the longest-serving actors in an Australian drama series.109110111 Meagher now holds that record alone and he is the only remaining original cast member in the show.112 Meagher along with Lynne McGranger (Irene Roberts), Ada Nicodemou (Leah Patterson-Baker) and Emily Symons (Marilyn Chambers) are the longest-serving cast members currently in Home and Away.113114 In 2010, Georgie Parker joined the cast of Home and Away as Alf's daughter Roo Stewart, originally played by Justine Clarke in 1988–89. Alf and Roo are currently the only two original characters in the series.115 Celebrity guest appearances Throughout the years, Home and Away has featured several guest appearances from celebrities such as John Farnham,116 Johanna Griggs,116 Sia Furler,116 Michael Palin,116 Ian Thorpe,49 Lleyton Hewitt,117 Nick Grimshaw,118 Eliza Doolittle119 and Ed Sheeran.120 Theme song Main article: Home and Away (song) The theme song to Home and Away was written by Mike Perjanik.121122 There were seven different versions of the theme song used throughout the years. The lyrics remained the same since the show's inception, but a number of verses were gradually cut back over the years due to time restrictions.123124 The original version was sung by Karen Boddington and Mark Williams, and used from 1988 until 1994.125126 Their version was released as a single in the UK in 1989 and peaked at number 73 on the UK Singles Chart.127 A new version performed by Doug Williams and Erana Clark debuted in 1995.128 From 2000 to 2006, the theme song to Home and Away was sung by The Robertson Brothers and it was first version to use only male vocals.122129 In January 2007, a new version was introduced and performed by Israel Cannan, who played the character Wazza in the show.130 After Cannan's version received many complaints from fans, the Seven Network decided to re-record the theme song in April 2007 with vocals provided by Luke Dolahenty.121131132 A shorter, 15-second version sung by Dolahenty and Tarryn Stokes debuted in 2009 and was the final version of the theme song recorded.133134135 The Home and Away theme song is no longer used in the opening titles and has been replaced by a short instrumental version since 2010.136 However, Dolahenty and Stokes' version is still used in the closing credits for international broadcasts.137 Opening titles The Home and Away opening titles sequence was initially used to introduce the regular characters in the show. The sequences often featured the characters in couple shots or with family and friends, and showed them in familiar settings around Summer Bay such as the beach.132 The titles for the show's earlier years featured black brush stroke cutouts around the character shots.132 2004 saw Home and Away introduce new picture frame-style opening titles, with characters shown posing in and out of large picture frames in front of beach backgrounds.132 In January 2007, the show debuted new opening titles along with a new version of the theme song.130132 The picture-frame style was still used, but this time the titles featured framed pictures of the characters.130132 In 2009, the opening was reduced to 15 seconds and the characters were removed from the titles for the first time in Home and Away's history. They were replaced by a large photo collage showing various locations around Summer Bay.133 The decision to remove the cast and shorten the titles was due to time restrictions.124138 Since then, many viewers in Australia and the UK have wanted the full-length title sequence with the cast to return.124138 In 2013, Home and Away introduced a series of five-second opening titles, which currently change every week. The various titles mostly feature scenes of bikini-clad women and shirtless men with surfboards at the beach.136 Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Home and Away Home and Away has received many awards and nominations throughout the years. The show has won 46 Logie Awards from 151 nominations,139 making it the most awarded program in Logie history.5 In 2015, Home and Away was inducted into the Logie Hall of Fame.140 The show has also won twelve Australian Writers' Guild Awards and five Australian Directors Guild Awards.141142 Merchandise and spin-offs Since 1988, Home and Away has generated a range of merchandise, including books, magazines, VHS tapes, DVDs and soundtracks. Various annuals and books about the show and its cast and characters were released in the late 1980s and early 1990s.143144 Between 2003 and 2005, several fictional books by Leon F. Saunders and Jane Anderson were released and based on characters from Home and Away.145146 Episodes of the show have been released on several VHS and DVDs. Home and Away: The Movie was the first VHS released in 1989 and contained the 90-minute pilot episode.147 Another VHS tape, Home and Away: The Official Summer Bay Special, was released in 1996. It celebrated 2,000 episodes of the show and looked back at memorable moments throughout its earlier years.148 Home and Away: Secrets and the City and Home and Away: Hearts Divided were the first DVDs released in October 2003, and both contained exclusive episodes that were never aired on television.149150 Two further DVDs, Home and Away: Romances and Home and Away: Weddings were released in November 2005 and March 2006, respectively, and featured clips from the most popular romances and weddings in the series' history. Romances featured the pilot episode, while Weddings featured two episodes containing Leah and Vinnie's wedding as a bonus feature.151152 Four soundtrack albums were released between 1996 and 2003 that featured music used on the show as well songs from some of the cast members.153 Home and Away has also produced several spin-off episodes. headLand was a spin-off series focusing on a university. It ran from November 2005 until January 2006, when it was cancelled due to low ratings.154 In 2013, the show launched their first webisode series titled Home and Away Extras, which introduced new characters Andy (Tai Hara) and Josh Barrett (Jackson Gallagher) before they appeared on-air. The four-part websisode series was released on the show's Yahoo!7 website from 7 August 2013.155156 On 19 August 2015, it was announced that former cast members Dan Ewing (Heath Braxton) and Lisa Gormley (Bianca Scott) would be returning for a special spin-off episode titled "Home and Away: An Eye for An Eye". The episode was commissioned specially for the local streaming service Presto and did not air on the Seven Network. It centred around the Braxton family and was a feature-length episode running for over an hour. "Home and Away: An Eye for An Eye" was made available to watch on Presto from 9 December 2015.157158159 Following the success of "Home and Away: An Eye for An Eye", it was announced on 6 May 2016 that two more feature-length episodes had been commissioned.160 See also iconTelevision in Australia portal List of longest-running Australian television series References 1.Jump up ^ Mercado 2004, p.205. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Mercado 2004, p.251. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c Rand, Hannah (25 January 2009). "Home and Away in LA". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 26 August 2012. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c Field, Katherine (23 July 2009). "Happy birthday for Home and Away". The Australian. Retrieved 9 August 2015. 5.^ Jump up to: a b "Home and Away Through the Years". TV Week. March 2013. Retrieved 8 August 2015. 6.Jump up ^ "Star defends rape scene". The Glasgow Herald. 29 March 1989. Retrieved 12 August 2015. 7.Jump up ^ Hooks, Barbara (9 May 2002). "Networking". The Age. Retrieved 9 August 2015. 8.Jump up ^ Doherty, Ben (15 May 2002). "ChannelSurf". Newcastle Herald. Retrieved 9 August 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "Episode 3284 - The One With The Massive Storm". Channel 5. Archived from the original on 13 August 2015. 10.Jump up ^ "Summer Bay milestone". The Age. 21 June 2005. Retrieved 9 August 2015. 11.Jump up ^ Adie, Kilmeny (7 July 2005). "Getting ready to party". Newcastle Herald. Retrieved 9 August 2015. 12.Jump up ^ Adie, Kilmeny (7 July 2005). "Home once more for birthday celebrations". Illawarra Mercury. Retrieved 9 August 2015. 13.^ Jump up to: a b "Home and Away tops complaint list". Backtothebay.net. 6 March 2007. Archived from the original on 3 August 2015. 14.Jump up ^ Taylor, Christian (29 March 2009). "Lesbian Kiss Cut From Home And Away?". Samesame.com.au. Retrieved 3 August 2015. 15.Jump up ^ "Home & Away lesbian kiss between actresses Esther Anderson and Katie Bell cut by Seven". news.com.au. 28 March 2009. Retrieved 3 August 2015. 16.Jump up ^ Taylor, Christian (31 March 2009). "Home And Away Sets The Record Straight". Samesame.com.au. Retrieved 3 August 2015. 17.^ Jump up to: a b c Davies, Rebecca (16 January 2012). "'Home and Away' producer Cameron Welsh quits show". Digital Spy. Retrieved 9 August 2015. 18.^ Jump up to: a b George, Sandy (17 January 2013). "Home and Away: 25 and kicking". If Magazine. Retrieved 9 August 2015. 19.^ Jump up to: a b Echols, Kristina (14 August 2012). "Home and Away Celebrates 1 Million Facebook Fans" (PDF). Seven West Media. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 20.Jump up ^ Idato, Michael (11 February 2013). "Kate Ritchie returns Home for soap's anniversary". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 9 August 2015. 21.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (15 March 2013). "'Home and Away': Kate Ritchie talks show return and playing Sally". Digital Spy. Retrieved 9 August 2015. 22.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (8 February 2016). "Home and Away history! The show will air a two-hander episode for the first time after Brax's return". Digital Spy. Retrieved 9 May 2016. 23.Jump up ^ Byrnes, Holly (13 February 2016). "New My Kitchen Rules judge Rachel Khoo shares a special Valentine's Day recipe". News.com.au. Retrieved 9 May 2016. 24.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Sydney's Northern Beaches Tours – North Curl Curl". Sydney.com. Archived from the original on 12 August 2015. 25.Jump up ^ "Home and Away Recap". TV Week. 21 May 2015. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 26.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g "Sydney Television Locations". Sydney for Everyone. Archived from the original on 12 August 2015. 27.Jump up ^ Whitley, David. "Prime time: Aussie TV locations". Ninemsn. Archived from the original on 12 August 2015. 28.Jump up ^ "Sydney storm stops Home And Away filming". The Sydney Morning Herald. 22 April 2015. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 29.Jump up ^ "Home and Away Tours FAQs". Homeandawaytours.com.au. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 30.Jump up ^ "Fishermans Beach". Sydneyguide.com. Archived from the original on 12 August 2015. 31.Jump up ^ Knox, David (28 July 2010). "Demolition at Seven's Epping studios". TV Tonight. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 32.Jump up ^ "Remembering Seven's Epping era". Televisionau.com. 29 July 2010. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 33.Jump up ^ Thomas, Sarah (23 August 2014). "Friends top list of best TV homes". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 34.Jump up ^ John (19 March 2010). "Home and Away Comes to Lane Cove River Tourist Park Sydney". Caravanparkphotos.com.au. Archived from the original on 12 August 2015. 35.Jump up ^ "Home And Away set gets rebuild". Metro. 24 November 2009. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 36.Jump up ^ "What to expect from Home and Away in 2015". Yahoo!7. 25 February 2015. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 37.^ Jump up to: a b Allan, Roxanne (19 May 2012). "Home and Away shoot in the South Australian outback". Sunday Mail (SA). Retrieved 10 August 2015. 38.Jump up ^ "Home and Away in the Outback". Yahoo!7. 26 September 2012. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 39.Jump up ^ "Lincoln Younes is a long way from home". Sunday Mail (SA). 22 September 2012. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 40.Jump up ^ Knox, David (18 June 2012). "Home & Away films in Melbourne". TV Tonight. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 41.Jump up ^ Hogan, Jill (10 April 2015). "Home and Away in Canberra for Anzac tribute". Canberra Times. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 42.Jump up ^ "Summer Bay's Alf — aka Ray Meagher — revelling in show's new storyline for Gallipoli anniversary". The Sunday Telegraph. 22 March 2015. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 43.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (27 February 2015). "'Home and Away' to film eps in Hawaii". Digital Spy. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 44.Jump up ^ Duncan, Amy (4 September 2013). "Summer Bay is coming to London! Home and Away to begin filming in UK for first time in 12 years". Metro. Retrieved 10 August 2015. 45.Jump up ^ Knox, David (8 January 2014). "Nine to stick with one hour news". TV Tonight. Retrieved 7 April 2014. 46.^ Jump up to: a b Kilkelly, Daniel (21 April 2015). "Home and Away to go off air for four weeks on Channel 5". Digital Spy. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 47.Jump up ^ "Home and Away – Watch full episodes". Yahoo!7. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 48.^ Jump up to: a b "7TWO TV Guide – Australian TV Guide". Yahoo!7. Archived from the original on 2 August 2015. 49.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m "Home and Away". Televisionau.com. Archived from the original on 7 April 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "Back to the first day at Summer Bay". Televisionau.com. 2 November 2009. Archived from the original on 2 August 2015. 51.^ Jump up to: a b B, Alicia (14 March 2013). "Home and Away Programming". Throng Australia. Retrieved 7 April 2014. 52.Jump up ^ "Transmission Break Confirmed in Australia". Backtothebay.net. July 8, 2016. Retrieved July 18, 2016. 53.Jump up ^ "Summer Bay". Northpalmbeach.com.au. Archived from the original on 2 August 2015. 54.Jump up ^ Fife-Yeomans, Janet (19 December 2009). "Shadows fall on Home And Away – behind the scenes at Australia's most troubled soap opera". Herald Sun. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 55.Jump up ^ McManus, Darragh (10 February 2009). "Strewth! The Australian soap Home and Away is 20 years old". The Guardian. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 56.^ Jump up to: a b "RATINGS ANALYSIS – The teatime TV viewing tussle". Broadcast. 23 March 2001. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 57.Jump up ^ "ITV cuts Home And Away". BBC News. 15 March 2000. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 58.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Channel 5 'bags Home and Away'". BBC News. 24 February 2000. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 59.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Gibson, Janine (25 February 2000). "Channel 5 swoop for £40m soap". The Guardian. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 60.Jump up ^ "Home and Away returns". BBC News. 16 July 2001. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 61.^ Jump up to: a b "Home and Away". Channel 5. Archived from the original on 1 August 2015. 62.^ Jump up to: a b "Home and Away". RTÉ. Archived from the original on 1 August 2015. 63.^ Jump up to: a b "Home and Away was RTÉ Player's most watched programme of 2014". Daily Edge. 12 January 2015. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 64.^ Jump up to: a b c "TV2 announces Home and Away launch date". The New Zealand Herald. 11 July 2013. Retrieved 2 August 2013. 65.Jump up ^ "Home & Away". TVNZ.co.nz. Archived from the original on 2 August 2015. 66.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Home and Away could be axed". The New Zealand Herald. 8 July 2015. Retrieved 13 July 2015. 67.^ Jump up to: a b Whittingham, Clive (5 July 2013). "TVNZ swipes Home & Away rights". C21Media. Archived from the original on 9 July 2013. Retrieved 1 August 2015. 68.Jump up ^ "TV3 loses Home & Away". 3 News. 5 July 2013. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 69.Jump up ^ "TVNZ poaches Home & Away from TV3". The New Zealand Herald. 5 July 2013. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 70.Jump up ^ Knox, David (16 March 2015). "Hulu adds Home & Away for US viewers". TV Tonight. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 71.Jump up ^ "Watch Home and Away Online". Hulu. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 72.Jump up ^ "Top 20 drama series and serials (including comedy) shown on television, 1998–2003". Screen Australia. Retrieved 13 July 2015. 73.^ Jump up to: a b "Top-rating Australian drama series and serials on television, 2004–2009". Screen Australia. Retrieved 13 July 2015. 74.Jump up ^ Downie, Stephen; Devlyn, Darren (15 January 2008). "Kym at home in Ramsay St". The Courier-Mail. Archived from the original on 18 January 2008. Retrieved 11 July 2015. 75.Jump up ^ "Home And Away cleans up in ratings battle". The Daily Telegraph. 2 August 2012. Retrieved 13 July 2015. 76.Jump up ^ "ACA trumps Home And Away in ratings race". Australian Associated Press. 19 February 2014. Retrieved 13 July 2015. 77.Jump up ^ Dyer, Glenn (29 November 2012). "Glenn Dyer's TV ratings: Home and Away finishes strong". Crikey. Retrieved 13 July 2015. 78.^ Jump up to: a b c Cartwright, Darren (9 July 2015). "Seven Network stands behind struggling 'Home And Away'". Australian Associated Press. Retrieved 13 July 2015. 79.Jump up ^ Knox, David (8 July 2015). "Tuesday 7 July 2015". TV Tonight. Retrieved 13 July 2015. 80.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (24 August 2012). "Exclusive: 'Home and Away' producer Lucy Addario talks storylines, future plans". Digital Spy. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 81.^ Jump up to: a b "Abou Home and Away". What's on TV. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 82.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p "Home and Away's most controversial moments". The Fix. 9 December 2014. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 83.Jump up ^ "Roo wants a divorce". What's on TV. 27 March 2014. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 84.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (22 June 2015). "Home and Away: Nate Cooper to be framed for assault by Billie Ashford". Digital Spy. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 85.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (24 November 2014). "Home and Away: Maddy Osborne to be diagnosed with cancer". Digital Spy. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 86.Jump up ^ "The moment that changed everything for Andrew Morley". Yahoo!7. 23 October 2013. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 87.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (30 May 2015). "Leah tries to support Matt". Digital Spy. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 88.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (30 March 2015). "Home and Away: Brax is brutally attacked in prison". Digital Spy. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 89.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (20 July 2015). "Home and Away spoilers: Kyle Braxton to get into trouble over gambling". Digital Spy. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 90.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (13 May 2013). "'Home and Away': Adam Sharpe gets Casey Braxton arrested". Digital Spy. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 91.Jump up ^ "Home and Away: Oscar McGuire to be arrested over hit and run". Digital Spy. 19 May 2014. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 92.Jump up ^ Rigby, Sam (26 August 2013). "'Home and Away': Zac MacGuire's family to arrive in cult storyline". Digital Spy. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 93.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (26 May 2015). "Home and Away's Cassie Howarth: 'I was resistant to Hannah sex plot'". Digital Spy. Retrieved 4 September 2015. 94.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (31 January 2011). "'H&A' star: 'Pregnancy plot is realistic'". Digital Spy. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 95.Jump up ^ "Steamy Martha's summer trouble". news.com.au. 7 November 2007. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 96.Jump up ^ "Home and Away character death sparks outpouring on Twitter". The Sydney Morning Herald. 16 September 2014. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 97.Jump up ^ Ricci, Colleen (23 March 2009). "Too gay for teens". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 24 July 2015. 98.Jump up ^ "A tragic twist". Inside Soap: 31. 1–7 March 2008. 99.Jump up ^ "Home and Away Spoilers 2008". Throng Australia. 23 August 2015. Retrieved 12 November 2011. 100.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (8 October 2012). "'Home and Away' baby tragedy aftermath revealed". Digital Spy. Retrieved 22 August 2015. 101.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (14 February 2012). "'Home and Away' Brax gets cage fighting plot". Digital Spy. Retrieved 22 August 2015. 102.^ Jump up to: a b Miller, Karyn (21 April 2015). "The Home and Away Natural Disasters We Are Glad We Didn't Need to Go Through". Beamly.com. Retrieved 31 July 2015. 103.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (26 January 2015). "Home and Away: Bus crash aftermath revealed". Digital Spy. Retrieved 23 August 2015. 104.Jump up ^ "Home and Away too saucy for rating". news.com.au. 4 October 2007. Retrieved August 22, 2007. 105.Jump up ^ "Home and Away just grew up: Love scene ruled too raunchy by New Zealand TV". Daily Mail Australia. 22 September 2010. Retrieved 22 August 2015. 106.^ Jump up to: a b c Knox, David (17 January 2013). "25 years for Home and Away". TV Tonight. Retrieved 3 August 2015. 107.Jump up ^ "The year that was". The Age. 1 January 2004. Retrieved 4 August 2015. 108.Jump up ^ Farouque, Farah (3 April 2008). "Tribute to dull and dependable Sally". The Age. Retrieved 4 August 2015. 109.Jump up ^ Guinness World Records 2002. Guinness World Records Limited;. 2001. p. 34. ISBN 978-0-85112-124-6. 110.Jump up ^ "Looking For Kate – Transcript". Australian Story. 4 August 2008. Retrieved 4 August 2015. 111.Jump up ^ McWhirter, Erin (31 January 2009). "Stilettos, bullets and bags of cash: the Underbelly women". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 3 August 2015. 112.Jump up ^ Holmes, Stephanie (18 August 2013). "Home away from home". Stuff.co.nz. Retrieved 4 August 2015. 113.Jump up ^ "Ada: 'Why I'm staying in Summer Bay!'". What's on TV. 17 June 2009. Archived from the original on 20 February 2012. 114.Jump up ^ Butler, Janice (20 June 2011). "Days by the Bay". Rte.ie. Retrieved 4 August 2015. 115.Jump up ^ Knox, David (9 August 2010). "Georgie Parker joins Home and Away". TV Tonight. Retrieved 4 August 2015. 116.^ Jump up to: a b c d Bub, Adam (20 May 2015). "Home and Away v Neighbours: Which Aussie soap has the better celebrity cameos?". The Fix. Retrieved 14 August 2015. 117.Jump up ^ Browne, Rachel (10 April 2005). "Lleyton serves up TV debut". The Sun-Herald. Retrieved 14 August 2015. 118.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (23 October 2013). "'Home and Away': Radio 1 DJ Nick Grimshaw films cameo scene". Digital Spy. Retrieved 14 August 2015. 119.Jump up ^ Harp, Justin (30 March 2014). "Eliza Doolittle to cameo in Home and Away – pictures". Digital Spy. Retrieved 14 August 2015. 120.Jump up ^ McCabe, Kathy (24 March 2015). "Ed Sheeran joins cast of Home and Away". news.com.au. Retrieved 14 August 2015. 121.^ Jump up to: a b Viney, Steven (22 May 2015). "Aussie Jingles: A Look Inside the 'Home & Away' and 'Neighbours' Theme Songs". Noisey. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 122.^ Jump up to: a b Parker, Helen (22 August 2012). "Life's a beach: The real story behind soapie hit". news.com.au. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 123.Jump up ^ Sam (25 January 2012). "Top 5 Australian TV theme songs". The Fix. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 124.^ Jump up to: a b c Kilkelly, Daniel (16 July 2011). "Exclusive: Cameron Welsh – 'Home and Away' series producer". Digital Spy. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 125.Jump up ^ "Your snowed-in guide to daytime TV". Radio Times. 18 January 2013. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 126.Jump up ^ Watkins, Mike (9 April 2013). "Neighbours theme to become 'a duet'". ATV Today. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 127.Jump up ^ "UK Singles & Albums Chart Archive – Karen Boddington and Mark Williams: Home and Away". Chartstats.com.link 128.Jump up ^ "1995 in Television". Reportingpoint.net. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 129.Jump up ^ Cashmere, Paul (30 June 2008). "Robertson Brothers Sign With Destra". Undercover.com.au. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 130.^ Jump up to: a b c "New credits on Home and Away". Throng Australia. 23 January 2007. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 131.Jump up ^ "H&A theme changes tonight". Media Spy. 23 April 2007. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 132.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Bellissimo, Sarina (13 June 2012). "Classic Home And Away Opening Credits!". Two Tube. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 133.^ Jump up to: a b "2009 Opening Titles". Backtothebay.net. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 134.Jump up ^ "Media – Theme Tunes". Backtothebay.net. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 135.Jump up ^ "Playlist Sunday 4th September". Syn.org.au. 5 September 2011. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 136.^ Jump up to: a b List of various five-second opening titles used in Home and Away since 2013: Home and Away: Wednesday 4 December – Clip. Home and Away. Channel 5 on YouTube. 27 November 2013. Retrieved 8 August 2015. Home and Away: Thursday 12 December – Clip. Home and Away. Channel 5 on YouTube. 5 December 2013. Retrieved 8 August 2015. Home and Away: Friday 30 May – Clip. Home and Away. Channel 5 on YouTube. 23 May 2014. Retrieved 8 August 2015. Home and Away: Thursday 2 July – Clip. Home and Away. Channel 5 on YouTube. 22 June 2015. Retrieved 8 August 2015. 137.Jump up ^ "2011 Closing Credits". Backtothebay.net. Retrieved 7 August 2015. 138.^ Jump up to: a b Kilkelly, Daniel (24 August 2012). "Exclusive: 'Home and Away' producer Lucy Addario talks storylines, future plans". Digital Spy. Retrieved 8 August 2015. 139.Jump up ^ "Home and Away wins Best Drama Logie". TV Week. 9 May 2016. Retrieved 9 May 2016. 140.Jump up ^ Moran, Jonathon (19 April 2015). "Logies Hall of Fame awaits Australia's favourite soap Home and Away". The Sunday Telegraph. Retrieved 19 April 2015. 141.Jump up ^ List of Australian Writers' Guild Award wins for Home and Away: 1996–2006: "Winners 1968-2006" (PDF). Australian Writers Guild. Retrieved 3 February 2011. 2008: "2008 AWGIE Winners". Australian Writers Guild. Retrieved 5 March 2010. 2010: Knox, David (21 August 2010). "AWGIES: 2010 winners". TV Tonight. Retrieved 21 August 2010. 2011: Knox, David (24 September 2011). "2011 AWGIE Awards: winners". TV Tonight. Retrieved 24 September 2011. 2012: Knox, David (25 August 2012). "ABC Drama dominates AWGIE winners". TV Tonight. Retrieved 24 August 2012. 2013: Knox, David (5 October 2013). "AWGIE Awards 2013: winners". TV Tonight. Retrieved 4 October 2013. 2015: "2015 AWGIE Winners – by category". Awg.com.au. Retrieved 14 September 2015. 142.Jump up ^ List of Australian Directors Guild Award wins for Home and Away: 2012: Knox, David (12 May 2012). "Doubles dip into Director's Guild Awards". TV Tonight. Retrieved 11 May 2012. 2013: Knox, David (4 May 2013). "Australian Director's Guild Awards 2013: winners". TV Tonight. Retrieved 28 June 2013. 2014: "ADG salutes Mordaunt, Woods, Perkins". If Magazine. 3 May 2014. Retrieved 9 April 2015. 2015: Frater, Patrick (8 May 2015). "Jennifer Kent Wins Australian Directors Guild Award". Variety. Retrieved 8 May 2015. 2016: Knox, David (7 May 2016). "Australian Directors Guild Awards 2016: winners". TV Tonight. Retrieved 6 May 2016. 143.Jump up ^ "Home and Away – The Frank Morgan Story by Elizabeth Coleman". Goodreads. Retrieved 25 August 2015. 144.Jump up ^ "Home and Away Annual". National Library of Australia. Retrieved 25 August 2015. 145.Jump up ^ "Home and Away: Hearts Divided / Leon F Saunders". National Library of Australia. Retrieved 15 July 2009. 146.Jump up ^ "Second Chances: Home & Away 7". Pan Macmillan Australia. Retrieved 25 August 2015. 147.Jump up ^ "Home and Away – The Original Pilot TV Movie". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 25 August 2015. 148.Jump up ^ "Home and Away – The Official Summer Bay Special. A Celebration of 2000 Episodes (VHS)". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 25 August 2015. 149.Jump up ^ "Home and Away – Secrets and the City". EzyDVD. Retrieved 25 August 2015. 150.Jump up ^ "Home and Away – Hearts Divided". EzyDVD. Retrieved 25 August 2015. 151.Jump up ^ "Home and Away: Romances DVD". Blu-ray.com. Retrieved July 18, 2016. 152.Jump up ^ "Home and Away: Weddings DVD". Blu-ray.com. Retrieved July 18, 2016. 153.Jump up ^ "Home and Away soundtracks". Tvmem.com. Retrieved 25 August 2015. 154.Jump up ^ Wilkes, Neil (24 January 2006). "'Home & Away' spinoff axed in Oz". Digital Spy. Retrieved 6 May 2016. 155.Jump up ^ Knox, David (6 August 2013). "New Home and Away boys in webisode debut". TV Tonight. Retrieved 29 August 2015. 156.Jump up ^ "Home and Away webisodes introduce new characters". Mumbrella. 5 August 2013. Retrieved 29 August 2015. 157.Jump up ^ "Seven reveals first local commission for Presto streaming service". If Magazine. 19 August 2015. Retrieved 19 August 2015. 158.Jump up ^ "Presto announces first specially commissioned show, a Home and Away special that won't be available on Channel Seven". news.com.au. 19 August 2015. Retrieved 19 August 2015. 159.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (13 November 2015). "Home and Away lines up baby kidnap plot for Braxton spinoff special". Digital Spy. Retrieved 14 November 2015. 160.Jump up ^ Dunk, Tiffany (6 May 2016). "More Home and Away specials on the way after success of An Eye For An Eye". news.com.au. Retrieved 6 May 2016. Further reading Mercado, Andrew (2004). Super Aussie Soaps. Pluto Press Australia. ISBN 978-1-86403-191-1. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Home and Away. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Home and Away Official website Home and Away at the Internet Movie Database Category:1988 television series debuts Category:Australian television soap operas Category:Seven Network shows Category:Channel 5 (UK) television programmes Category:RTÉ television programmes Category:1988 Australian television series debuts Category:1980s Australian television series Category:1990s Australian television series Category:2000s Australian television series Category:2010s Australian television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Television shows set in Sydney Category:Television shows set in New South Wales Category:Television series by Seven Productions